


Bonds

by teaberrii



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberrii/pseuds/teaberrii
Summary: An unexpected incident leads Suho to meet an old friend during his time in Japan. Oneshot.
Kudos: 12





	Bonds

A knitted scarf was wrapped snugly around Suho's neck that chilly night.

With both hands in his pocket and a small bag of groceries around his right wrist, Suho weaved through the bustling streets of Japan. It wasn't too different from Korea, something that was a blessing and a curse. He truly missed Korea. Yet, even if he could go back, he wouldn't. At least, not now.

As Suho stood amongst a group of people waiting to cross the busy intersection, he felt an unexpected nudge on his right side.

Suho's eyes met a young female with brown hair tied into a high ponytail; she was wearing a dark blue and white sailor uniform. "I'm so sorry," she bowed, her cheeks red.

"Are you okay?" Suho asked quietly with a small smile.

The young girl nodded, her blush deepening. "Y-yes, thank you."

Suho caught the name of the open comic book in the girl's hands; it was the same comic book he had reached for. The same comic that led him to her.

"It's good, isn't it?" Suho gestured towards the comic in the girl's hands.

She instantly perked up. "Yes, I love it! You like comic books too?"

"I do."

"Then I'll give you this," the girl grinned, holding the book towards him.

"O-oh, no, it's okay."

"My family owns a bookstore, so I can always get another copy."

Suho could feel the questionable stares coming at him from all sides. "I want you to keep it."

The girl pouted. "Okay, fine, but only on one condition." Suho didn't like where this was coming. "If you go on a date with me."

Suho was stunned. Before he could reply, the girl's cellphone rang. Just as she answered it, Suho turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a firm grip on his hand. This girl was terribly persistent.

"I'm almost home, sis," she said in annoyance. "But you'll never guess who I bumped into just now!"

Suho pursed his lips. Finally, he turned around with his usual cold, disinterested stare. However, he was met with a phone held up to him.

"My sister wants to talk to you."

Suho sighed. "I was just leaving."

"But she thinks you're a bad person."

"And you don't?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "I don't know… you don't really give off that creepy, kidnapper vibe."

Reluctantly, Suho took the phone and said, "Hello."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'll report you."

 _Well, ain't that a greeting,_ Suho thought. Then again, he didn't blame her. Though there was something familiar about her voice. "I don't know what your sister told you, but I don't have any ulterior motives," he said calmly. "I was just leaving."

…

…

…

No response wasn't the response Suho was expecting. Just as he lifted the phone from his ear, he heard the young woman's voice again, except it was laced with a cautious tone and wasn't as angry as he thought it would be. "What's your name?"

At first, Suho wasn't sure if he should answer the question. Why should he give his name to a stranger? But he answered her anyway, not entirely understanding why. "Suho."

…

…

…

"Suho Lee?" Suho's eyes widened. He was at a loss at what to say, so he was thankful when the female voice came again, "It's me, Yoojin."

Then it clicked.

"...Yoojin?"

Suho could hear her smiling. "Wow, I never thought we would meet again, especially not like this."

"How... how have you been?" Suho wasn't aware that he was also smiling.

Yoojin Hinamoto was also half Japanese and half Korean, but she went by Jin in elementary school. Yoojin and Suho met in elementary and attended the same middle school before Suho moved to Korea.

Despite both being half Korean and half Japanese and social outcasts, they didn't want anything to do with each other due to their competitive nature in academics. That was, until, Suho heard about the promiscuous rumours surrounding her.

As gossip spread like wildfire, Suho had been the only person to speak in her defence, presenting convincing 'evidence' to Yoojin's case. Since then, Yoojin hadn't left him alone, much to Suho's annoyance. He hadn't done it to protect her, he had clarified, hoping to get her off his back. Instead, he was tired of hearing her stand up for herself. Since then, they were officially known as 'mutts.'

However, Suho had started calling her 'Jin" rather than 'that girl.' Until he learned and indirectly helped her insecurity with her Korean heritage. Since then, 'Jin' had graduated to 'Yoojin.'

"I'm studying English Literature at Todai, and I occasionally help out at my family's bookshop."

"That sounds right up your alley–"

"Oh, please, don't flatter me."

"Since you've always been terrible with numbers."

Yoojin scoffed.

Suho noticed Yoojin's younger sister staring up at him in annoyance. It reminded him vaguely of how Yoojin used to look at him back in elementary school.

"Hey," the girl shouted. "Can I have my phone back?"

As soon as Suho handed the young girl her device, he heard Yoojin call her sister's name. He watched as she nodded a few times and even looked up at him with a small smile.

"Okay, see you later, sis," she cut the line and looked at Suho. "Do you like to read?"

"Occasionally." While Suho didn't consider himself an avid reader, he never complained about reading novels in school. He occasionally picked up a book at the library here and there but wouldn't go out of his way.

The girl smiled. "Then, you should drop by sometime." She held up her phone, and Suho saw that Yoojin had messaged the address of their family-owned bookshop to her sister.

* * *

**A week later.**

"Where are you going?" Suho's father asked.

Dressed in casual attire, Suho was putting on his sneakers before his father noticed him.

"I'll be back soon."

"You haven't gone out on your own for a while,"

With a hand on the door handle, Suho glanced at his father from over his shoulder. "You should be happy. You've been pestering me to go out for a while."

Suho's father watched his son leave without another glance.

With his hands in his pockets, Suho once again weaved through the busy streets of Japan. He had thought about visiting the bookshop for a week without hearing from Yoojin. But then again, she never asked for his number, and he never asked for hers. Suho ultimately decided to see her. As much as he enjoyed being alone, it wouldn't hurt to have company, especially at a time like this. It would also get his father off his back.

Suho stood in front of a cozy-looking bookshop with mini sofas, coffee tables, and hanging lights. His heart strangely felt at ease. As Suho entered, he saw students, young men and women around the tables and huddled between the packed shelves. He stopped in front of a small bookshelf and picked up a children's book.

"I didn't think you'd come." Suho turned and saw Yoojin smiling at him. Her naturally wavy black hair reached just past her bosom; she had tied some of it into a messy bun that sat at the crown of her head. She, too, was dressed in casual attire–a plain t-shirt and capris with white sneakers. "I remember I used to be taller than you." She rolled her eyes. "Men and their growth spurts."

"It's nice to see you, Yoojin," Suho smiled softly.

"Do you want anything to drink? It's on the house."

Suho politely declined. "You seem busy," he said, looking around.

"Technically, I'm on break," Yoojin said with a mischievous grin and a friendly wink. She glanced at her father, who was operating the cashier. Yoojin and Suho sat opposite each other at an empty table near the back of the bookshop. "So, how long have you been in Japan?"

"A while."

Yoojin chuckled. "Let me ask a more specific question. Why did you come here?"

Suho looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you would come to visit me just because you want to." Suho leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window just as bike sped by. "Hey, don't go all wistful on me, please."

Suho turned to look at her. "I see that part of you still haven't changed."

"Excuse me?"

"You always think that people have ulterior motives."

"Yeah, don't they?"

Suho shook his head. "I wanted to see an old friend. That's all."

There was a mischievous glint in Yoojin's eyes. "If I'm really a friend, then where's my souvenir from Korea?"

"I'll bring you one next time."

Yoojin narrowed her eyes. "Too late, Suho Lee."

Suho chuckled softly. "So, are you going to visit Korea anytime soon?"

Yoojin smiled, though Suho noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "Maybe."

This caught Suho off guard. In the past, Yoojin always talked about visiting Korea. In middle school, he remembered how Yoojin was going to apply to both Seoul University and the University of Tokyo, the two most prestigious universities in their respective countries.

"Did you apply to Seoul University?"

"No," was Yoojin' uncharacteristically curt answer. "What about you?"

"I'm going to MIT."

Yoojin's eyes lit up. "Really? You're starting in the fall?" Suho smiled and nodded. "Wow, what major?"

"Engineering."

"I can see that," Yoojin said. "Congratulations, Suho."

Suho nodded in thanks. "How are you liking Todai?"

"It's fun," Yoojin smiled. "After my undergrad, I'm thinking of getting a Master's abroad. Not sure which school yet, though."

Suho wasn't surprised. "I see you still like to plan ahead."

"Of course," Yoojin replied matter-of-factly. "If you fail to plan, you plan to fail."

"What about after that?"

Yoojin narrowed her eyes. "Are you testing me?"

"Not at all."

"Then what are you getting at?"

Suho smiled. "I thought you liked guessing games."

"Yeah, but not when I'm a player. Spill it."

"Maybe you don't need to have everything planned out."

Yoojin loosely crossed her arms over her stomach. "You should know how much I hate spontaneity." She looked Suho in the eyes. "I remember you did too." When Suho didn't respond, Yoojin leaned towards him. "It's a girl, isn't it?" She caught how Suho deliberately avoided her eyes. His cheeks had turned a light red. Yoojin chuckled softly, but when Suho glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Well, I think my break's over."

The two stood up, and as Yoojin walked Suho to the door, she said, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Suho smiled. "Maybe. See you, Yoojin."

When Suho left the bookstore, Yoojin turned and saw her younger sister sitting casually on a small sofa.

"You still didn't tell him, did you?" she asked without looking at her sister.

"Mind your own business, Yoora," Yoojin said, rolling her eyes.

As Yoojin walked past, Yoora immediately dropped the book on the sofa and followed her to the counter. "I must say, your poker face definitely improved over the years."

* * *

**A week later.**

"Where are you going at this hour?"

Dressed in a light jacket and black pants, Suho put on a pair of black sneakers when his father caught him going out in the evening.

"Out," Suho answered curtly. "I'll be back soon."

Before his father could respond, Suho had closed the door.

It was a chilly evening, but Suho welcomed the cold. It was much better than being cooped up at home. Once again, Suho found himself standing in front of the cozy-looking bookshop. The interior was lit up with a warm glow. From afar, Suho saw Yoojin organizing books, and he subconsciously smiled. He had genuinely enjoyed her company a week before. She had lifted his mood, and Suho knew then how comforting it was to have someone around when you weren't feeling the best.

Yoojin heard the light bell that hung above the shop door. "Sorry, we're closed!" She emerged from between the shelves and stopped when she saw Suho. "You… What are you doing here?"

"I can go if you're closed."

Yoojoin laughed. "I guess I can make an exception." She gestured Suho to sit on the couch before walking over to the counter. "Do you want anything to drink? It's on the house."

Again, Suho politely declined.

But Yoojin brought two drinks anyway. "Yeah, you're telling me you're not thirsty after walking here."

"I took the bus."

"Not the point." Yoojin sat in the chair beside the small couch Suho was sitting on and took a sip of her drink. "So, what brings you here this evening?"

"I needed to get out of the house," Suho answered honestly.

This caught Yoojin off guard. "Did something happen?"

Suho shook his head. "It isn't good to be cooped up in the house all the time, right?"

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Yoojin is someone–" Suho saw Yoojin's father emerge from the room at the back with a box of books.

Yoojin immediately stood up and hurried to grab the box from her father. "This is Suho Lee. We were classmates back in elementary and middle school."

"Oh, yes, I remember him!" her father smiled. Yoojin could feel Suho's curious stare on her. They had never met, so of course, it was a strange thing for her father to say. "Good to see you, Suho. You've become quite the young man."

Suho smiled and greeted him politely. "Let me get this, dad," Yoojin said as she bounced the box once on her knee.

"I'll help," Suho offered.

Just as he was about to take the books from Yoojin, she made a beeline for the bookshelves. "It's okay, I got it!"

Suho and Yoojin's father and exchanged a glance. "She's always been like that," her father said.

Suho found Yoojin sitting cross-legged on the floor between the shelves. She had just opened the box and began placing the books to their respective places on the shelf.

When Yoojin sensed Suho's presence, she looked up at him. "What? I mopped."

Suho sat on her other side with the box in between them. "Your dad's a nice guy."

Yoojin rolled her eyes. "Well, duh."

Suho picked up a book and placed it on the shelf. "How's your mom?"

…

…

…

"She left." Suho was just about to place another book on the shelf but stopped. He turned to look at Yoojin, who looked unfazed and continued with the chore. When Yoojin felt Suho's stare, she turned to him. "My parents' divorce was finalized when you left for Korea. Funny thing is, she may have even been on the same plane as you."

"You used to always talk about going to Korea. Is that why…?" Suho trailed off.

"She left for Korea with another man."

Suho caught how her voice broke at the end. "Yoojin–"

"I'm fine," she insisted, smiling. Though once again, Suho noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "It's been so long."

When Yoojin went to place a book on the shelf, she felt a hand gently patting her head. She glanced up then at Suho was smiling warmly at her. "Your father's fortunate to have you and your sister by his side."

"T-thanks, Suho." As she held back the tears, she sighed loudly and managed a genuine smile at him. "How was your time in Korea?"

Suho went silent. So much had happened. Where should he even begin?

"Seems like you don't know where to start."

"Well, I–" Suho started but was at a loss for words.

Yoojin laughed. "Well, how about telling me about this girl you have a crush on?"

Suho's cheeks flared. "What are you talking about?"

"That," Yoojin pointed at Suho purposefully avoiding eye contact as he went back to the chore. "If you like her, she must be a nice girl."

"She's clumsy and always puts others before herself," Suho smiled. Yoojin saw the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her. "But she's probably dating someone else now."

"What? Did you tell her that you like her?" When Suho said nothing, Yoojin continued, "Complicated, I guess."

"I promised I would return to Korea," Suho said softly.

"Doesn't sound like you're ready."

Suho sighed. "No, not yet."

With a book in her hands, Yoojin looked at Suho in the eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have always been a smart guy, Suho. So, take things at your own pace. Forcing anything only makes things worse." Suho felt Yoojin was speaking from experience. "And, well, maybe things do happen for a reason."

Suho smiled at her.

By the time Suho was about to leave, Yoojin had disappeared to the back room to grab something. She came back with a novel in her hands.

"Here, this is for you."

 _Sputnik Sweetheart_ was the book title. Suho knew that Yoojin was a fan of Haruki Murakami, but he couldn't say the same about himself. While his novels were insightful, Suho considered his writing to be a more substantial read, leaving many interpretations to the reader.

"I know you aren't a huge fan of him," Yoojin chuckled. "But you might like this one. Give it a shot if you're bored. If you don't like it, think of it as a gag present."

"What about you?"

"I bought two copies." As Yoojin held the door open for him, she said. "Maybe this is the last time we'll see each other for a while."

Suho's confused countenance said it all.

Yoojin chuckled. "I'm messing with you."

As Suho stepped outside, he smiled at her. "Goodnight, Yoojin, and thanks for the book."

"Goodbye, Suho."

As Yoojin closed the door, a voice came behind her. "Do you think he's going to read it?"

Yoojin nearly jumped at her sister's voice. "How long have you been here?"

Yoora shrugged. "Long enough. So, do you think he's going to read it? He'll probably just find your love letter tucked in the pages at the back."

"Who knows?" Yoojin said as she saw Suho disappear around the corner. "Maybe he won't ever find it."

**Author's Note:**

> Todai – The nickname for the University of Tokyo.


End file.
